


Official story of Azera Mizuki

by Demon_Sass



Category: One Piece
Genre: I promise, Kinda, M/M, Original Story - Freeform, one piece with my oc added, there is going to be sex later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Sass/pseuds/Demon_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hajime

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's some story line mistakes shhhhhh  
> Also Hajime means Introduction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azera gets introduced.

I'm sure a lot of stories start with this... because there is always a beginning... but this is different. Let's skip the very first part... that's not where our story starts. Our story starts in a small village on the Grand Line;  
Hiza village, though not his true home, had a very comfortable feel to the boy who walked along it's streets. Mizuki Azera was a particular young man, wearing a white short sleeved shirt that looked much too big for him that was tucked into a brown belt making it sag a bit. The belt had a pouch on it filled with things only known to the boy and he had a dark back pack, with just a few fresh clothes and his den-den mushi. He wore light blue shorts that were... much shorter than regular shorts and boots that went up to just under his knees. They were dark purple and tied tightly into perfect little bows. His light purple/pink hair reached the middle of his back and was parted so two pieces rested on the side of his face while the rest of his bangs hung in his face. He had light freckles that splattered his pale cheeks and outlined his bright green eyes. On his back, held on by a thin rope, was his treasure. The katana he has had with him ever since he could remember.

“Oh! There he is now! Mizuki-San!” one of the townspeople called, making the 17 year old turn around. “I just wanted to thank you again!” the older man said coming up to Azera.  
“Oh... it was no problem.... really.” he said. “Such a modest young lad!” the old man laughed “If it wasn't for you, those bandits would have burned down this village... as a thank you we would be pleased to serve you dinner tonight.” he said. Azera put up a hand “Oh I couldn’t! I've already been paid... I wouldn't want to put you out like that!... anyway, I was planning on leaving after stocking up on supplies.” he replied. The old man sighed “You're leaving so soon that's too bad.” he said shaking his head. “ahh I remember when I was your age... never staying in one place for too long.” he laughed. “Oh! I wanted to ask, how old are you anyway... you seem to be awfully young to be in your line of business.” he said. He was right, there aren't a lot of assassin's in the first place let alone a 17 year old one. 

“I'm 17... but my birthday is tomorrow.” he said, choking back a sigh. That's right... almost two years since he first met that person... he didn't think it would have taken this long to catch up to him... and when he was ready, finding him would be a whole other thing. “Really!! then you have to stay! I insist!” he said just before a loud crash exploded behind them.

Instinct took hold of the purple haired boy and he drew his sword and took a defensive position. “Ooooooh! Found you!~~” a familiar voice said, making Azera grip his sword tighter to stop from shaking. “Old man, Please go back inside and don't come out... no matter what!” he said. The old man nodded and ran inside. Azera took a deep breath as a familiar man walked out of the smoke. 'Silver Tongue' Roska was a man to be feared... a man who Azera had gone to extreme lengths to avoid. “Silver Tongue.” Azera hissed though he was shaking. “You're a tough person to find you know... Mr. Flashing Demon.” The villain said. Azera reached into his pouch and pulled out a small red ball. “Then Please Continue Your Search!!” he said, throwing the ball on the ground. It exploded and shrouded the area with a thick fog allowing only the next sound to seep through “Lion's Speed! Gauge 3!” and with that the long haired boy ran at an incredible speed in the opposite direction, The harbor.

Now Azera Mizuki was certainly not a coward but if he had gotten into a fight he would have destroyed the town... and lost. He wasn't strong enough... at least not in his mind... and he would continue to get stronger  
and stronger in order to see that person again... in order to be with him.

Looking around the harbor he saw only two ship's that where docked. One being Silver Tongue's and the other a caravel with a sheep head for the bow. He craned his neck a bit to see if anyone was on board.  
“Ahhhh Mizuki-chaaaan~ come out and play~” he heard Roska say from far away... 4 miles, Azera calculates quickly, making up his mind.  
“...Please forgive my intrusion.” he says before climbing aboard and hiding away in the storage room.  
“Just don’t let him find me...” he begged to whomever was listening.  
“please... not until I find you, Zoro.”

✩-----------------✩----------------✩


	2. Mikkō-sha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azera gets found in the storage room of the Merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a transition chapter....  
> Mikkō-sha means stowaway.

This isn't what he thought would happen... and although it solved the Roska problem... a new one has arisen. The ship that Azera stowed away on ended up setting sail before he could leave.  
The boy sat in between two large crates, hugging his knees to his chest.  
“I said wait Luffy!! I'll finish lunch after I get the spices Nami got at the last town.” someone said, very close to the storage door. Azera looked around for somewhere to hide himself.  
'if someone comes in I'll be in plain sight!' He thought frantically. The door creaked open just as the boy stood up.

The blonde man's blue eyes met Azera's green and they just stared at each other.  
“hey... who're you?” the blonde asked. Azera back up into the wall, wide eyed and unsure what to do. He's never been one for unnecessary violence but he'd do what he'd have to... he knew there were some very unfriendly people at sea. “I asked you a question... It's rude to ignore the host you know” the blonde said, coming closer, his voice getting a bit more hostile... just a bit.  
“Sanji!!! What's taking so long!!” someone else yelled, storming into the room. He wore a straw hat and a red vest with blue shorts. He looked at Azera and tilted his head. “Hey, who's that lady?” he said, pointing at Azera.  
'l-lady? He thinks... that I...'  
“I'M A MAN!!!!” Azera yelled, placing a hand on his chest. He glared at the two, who were taken back, until he realized what he'd done. He's never snapped at anyone like that, not even enemies. The only exceptions where his older brother and … Zoro. 

“Hey what's with the ruckus?” came a woman's voice.  
“Nami-san stay back. There's a stowaway... he might be dangerous.” the blonde, Sanji apparently, said.  
“He's an enemy?” the straw hat boy asked.  
'I could break through them to get out of here but... where would I go after that?' Azera thought, racking his brain for a way out.  
“For the last time tell us who you are or I'll beat the answer out of you!” Sanji said, sounding serious this time.  
'I could swim but it's probably to far to shore...' Azera was lost in his thoughts, not hearing the threat.  
“Fine... have it your way!” Sanji said, running up to the boy and lifting his leg, bringing it down on Azera.

His leg met resistance when Azera pulled out his sword, blocking the attack with the back of it.  
“Shut up! I'm trying to think!!” he yelled, pushing Sanji back with such force he flung him across the ship. Azera was once again surprised at his temper. He shook it off because this time the straw hat boy was winding  
back his fist. Azera tensed and pointed his sword at the other, fully intending to fight his way out when a voice flowed into his ears.

“Luffy, Stop!” a hand grabbed 'Luffy's' shoulder and moved him out of the way. Azera went wide eyed, lowering his sword. He stared at the man in front of him.  
“Zoro?”

✩-----------------✩----------------✩


	3. Tatakai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roska makes an unscheduled visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full fight scene so sorry if it sucks  
> Tatakai means fight

“Who is he, Zoro?” the boy, Luffy, asked.  
“Mizuki Azera... I met him almost two years ago.” Zoro explained. All of the crew sat in the kitchen sitting at the table while Azera stood against a wall, his arms crossed.  
“Two years exactly... tomorrow's my birthday.” Azera spoke up, sounding quite dissatisfied. Zoro turned.  
“Oh? Really? Turning 18 already?” Zoro stated more than asked.  
“What!” Luffy yelled. “He's older than me!? But he's so short!” 

Azera ignored the comment, standing up straight.  
“Zoro... you--”

A crash sounded from the deck, interrupting the boy.  
“Mizuuuki-kuuun~” a voice called, making Azera's heart stop.  
“What?!” Azera asked in disbelief, a shiver running down his spine. Zoro started walking but the younger grabbed the back of his shirt. “Stop!” he shouted, pulling Zoro back and dashing out the door. He drew his sword and stared at the pirate who had been following him. The others ran after Azera and stopped behind him looking at the man. “ So I couldn't lose him after all.” Azera said, his hands starting to shake. 

“Roska!” Zoro said, drawing his swords as well.  
“Hoho~ looks like the demons are back together.” Roska said. Azera took position, bending his knees a bit and gripping his sword.  
“flash... LUNGE!!!” Azera screamed, taking off so fast he was sure he heard boards breaking under his feet. As Azera enclosed the distance at incredible speed he saw a change in scenery... Roska moved.

“What?!” Azera asked in disbelief before feeling a foot connect with his rib cage and he went flying in the other direction. He got his bearings before he hit the ground and touched down on his feet, using his hand to steady himself, a line of blood coming from his mouth “Damn it!” he cried.  
“What? You think you got stronger?”Roska asked, licking his lips. 

“Bastard! Don't Touch Him!!” Zoro yelled, coming at Roska. Azera screamed  
“No! Zoro Stop!!” and ran in front of him, pushing him out of the way just as silver tongue was about to land a blow on the swordsman but instead punched Azera in the stomach, making the younger fall backwards and spit up blood.  
“Azera! You idiot, what are you doing!?”

“Coulier shoot!!” Sanji yelled, catching Roska off guard and kicking him in the head, knocking him into the ground. Smoke covered the ship and for a minute Azera thought the blonde had gotten the rotten bastard but felt a hand on his head grabbing a handful of hair and pulling him up, making Azera yelp in surprise.  
“Now... who do you think taught you those moves neh? don't forget my speed will always best yours.” Roska whispered into the boys ear. 

“no... I will beat you.” Azera said. “Jump!!” he said, flashing away and seemingly appearing out of air next to Zoro.  
“Ah! Azera?” he asked. Azera was panting but turned to Zoro, wiping off the blood on his mouth.  
“When this is over... I have somethings I want to tell you!! I'm Pissed off at you!!” Azera yelled. Zoro glared at the floor.  
“I know” he said as the smoke cleared and the entire crew, except the long nosed one and raccoon dog was surrounding Roska.

“Well it seems you have learned a few new tricks.” Roska said. Azera put his sword to the side, spinning it until it picked up great speed. He walked a bit closer to the man who was still smirking.  
“Windmill...” he started throwing up his, still spinning sword. “Crush!!” he yelled grabbing the sword and bringing it down on Roska faster than the man, or anyone else on the crew, could see, only cutting the man's arm before he disappeared then reappeared behind the boy.

“Azera, Behind you!!” Zoro screamed, running at the man and slashing into what happened to be thin air. Azera and Roska where a few steps away from Zoro now.  
“Neh Azera?” Roska started, holding Azera close, his hand over Azera's eyes and stomach. “Should I kill Zoro this time? Obviously just keeping you apart won't be enough... yes... how would that feel?” Roska asked. Zoro noticed Azera's sword on the ground where he had been before Roska moved him.  
“Stop...” Azera said, tensing up and shaking in the olders grip.  
“Oh yes! And then after that... I’ll kill your brother... and everyone you hold dear.” Roska threatened, making Azera tense and grit his teeth, whimpering loud enough to hear. 

“You bastard!” Luffy screamed. “I won't you let you hurt a friend of Zoro's!! Gomu gomu no... Pistol!!” Luffy yelled, his arm stretching and suddenly stopping before it hit the pirate. Azera held the first in his hand, one eye peeking through Roska's open fingers.  
“Azera!! What are you doing?!” Zoro yelled, confused at the boys actions. Luffy's arm stretched back and Azera's arm fell to his side once again.  
“Don't... he's mine.” Azera said calmly.

“Ho? Haven't learned your lesson yet? I can fix th-- AHH!” Roska yelled, not noticing the way Azera moved his hand over his belt, grabbing the dagger so fast and sinking it into the scum bag's side. Roska let go of Azera and the boy jumped on the man, bringing him to the ground, his knees keeping Roska's arms to his side and firmly to the ground.  
“I WILL NOT LET YOU THREATEN THE ONES I LOVE!!!” Azera screamed, tears in his eyes sinking the dagger into Roska's shoulder, making the man scream again. “STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY, BASTARD!!!” he yelled, stabbing Roska again and again.

Azera pulled it out only to stab him again, tears falling. “I WONT LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!!” he yelled, bringing the dagger up once more but when he went to bring it down he met resistance as Zoro grabbed his elbow. 

Zoro pulled the boy up and brought him into an embrace, surprising Azera.  
“It's okay Mizu.” Zoro said, using the nickname Azera had missed so much it physically hurt. Azera grabbed Zoro's shirt and buried his face in the older's chest.

Roska got up, struggling through the pain and pulled a knife, fully intending to bring it down on Azera when it stopped with a clang, hitting Zoro's sword. The green haired pirate looked over Azera at the man.  
“Try it again... And I'll be the one to lose it... and trust me... no one will hold me back.” Zoro threatened. Roska glared and went to say something when a foot connected with his head, actually hitting him this time and sending him flying off the ship, into the water, near the small skipper he obviously took to find Azera. 

“I wont forgive someone for trying to ruin a heart warming moment... even if it is with the stupid Marimo.” Sanji said, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag from it.

✩-----------------✩----------------✩


	4. Ore no namae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azera meets everyone and gets bandaged up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this chapter a little more light hearted...  
> Ore no namae means "My name"

“I don’t think you broke any ribs but they're definitely bruised.” Chopper the reindeer, Not raccoon dog, said, bandaging Azera's wounds while standing in the boys lap. Sanji stepped forward, holding out a hand.  
“I'm sorry I didn’t properly introduce myself... I'm Sanji, the cook.” he said. Azera took his hand and shook it.  
“Mizuki Azera.” he said. The blonde smiled.  
“Nice to meet you, Azera-chan.” Sanji said.  
“Don't.” Azera said almost angrily catching the blonde off guard.  
“ah... oh sorry I didn’t mean anything by chan I just--” 

“Don't call me Azera... use whatever suffix you like but call me Mizuki.” Azera said. Sanji smiled again.  
“Mizuki-Chan it is. It fits.” he said. Azera turned but another person came up, a blue haired woman.  
“Nice to meet you, Mizuki-Kun. I'm Vivi.” she said. Azera tilted his head to the side.  
“Have we met before? You look familiar...” Azera said, putting his finger on it soon after. “Ah! Your... Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta!” he yelled, pointing at her.

“Oops... I've been found out.” she giggled. Azera turned to the other woman, the orange haired one.  
“Don't tell me you're a Princess too?” he asked. The woman was sitting on the kitchen table, crossing her legs and with a very serious face said.  
“But of course... I'm the Princess of money.” she stated. Azera squinted his eyes.  
“You're lying.” he said outright.

“Eh if only...” she said dreamily. “But no, I'm Nami. The ship's navigator.” she said.  
“She loves money.” a voice said, too close to Azera's ear. Azera turned to see the long nosed guy from earlier.  
“And who're you?” he asked. The guy stood up and struck a confident pose.  
“Captain Usopp!!”

“No you're not.” everyone said in sync, making Usopp sulk and Azera give a small smile.  
“I'm the sniper” he said, sitting next to Azera, looking defeated. Chopper slapped a bandage on Azera face, making the older jump at the sudden action.  
“In case you hadn't guessed I'm chopper the ship's doctor.” he said. 

Azera turned to the hatted boy who had been staring at him the entire time.  
“I suppose that means your the real captain then?” Azera asked. The boy nodded, before giving a huge smile.  
“I'm Monkey D. Luffy!! I'm the man that's going to be pirate king!!” he said. 

Where as Usopp sat next to Azera, Zoro sat on the other side, observing. Azera has never been that good at being social but then again neither was Zoro and where Zoro was cold and mean looking Azera was approachable and friendly but he's know as a demon for a reason. Azera turned towards Zoro a small smile playing on his lips.  
“So... a pirate huh?” he asked.

“... I was kinda roped into it.” Zoro said.  
“What are you talking about Zoro! If you were still tied up with ropes the navy would have killed you already.” Luffy said.  
That did it.

Laughter bubbled from the boy's chest and exploded, creating a new energy around the younger... a very 'Azera' energy that only Zoro noticed. The green haired swordsman sighed and smiled, looking at Azera with all the affection that swelled in his chest.  
“I think... after seeing everything, I can forgive you.” Azera said, trying to stop his laughter.  
“Huh? What's he talking about Zoro?” chopper asked, still in Azera's lap. Zoro sighed his smile slipping  
“I kinda... promised Azera--”  
“We promised we would never get tangled up with pirates.” Azera finished, after taking a deep breath, sounding serious. “But... you're a lot like a pirate crew I met when I was younger...”

“Now wait just a second!” Sanji spoke up. “Why does he get to call you Azera!?” he asked. Azera smirked.  
“Not quite sure you'd like the answer to that.” Azera stated, blushing slightly. Zoro shared the the embarrassment, his cheeks turning red.  
“W-wait a minute.... y-you two--”

“You're Fast!” Luffy interrupted Sanji. Azera was taken back.  
“Y-yeah.” he said.  
“What do you do!?” Luffy asked, yelling with excitement.  
“...i-i'm an assassin...” Azera said cautiously, Luffy's mood scaring him a bit.  
“Be My Nakama!!!!” he yelled.

“E-eh? N-Nakama?” Azera asked. Luffy nodded. “You're strong! You stopped my gomu gomu no pistol with one hand! Please join my crew!” Luffy said. Azera looked down  
“... before I do anything... I need to talk with Zoro.” he said, looking the older dead in the eyes.

✩-----------------✩----------------✩


	5. Kaiwa (Nakama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Azera have a heart to heart in the crow's nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be WAY different... also i added some foreshadow.... because i can.  
> Kaiwa means conversation  
> Nakama means comrade

Azera and Zoro sat up in the crow's nest because Nami said 'It's your shift anyway.. Don't Slack Off!!'

“You broke our promise.” Azera said after a minute.  
“Sorry.” Zoro said. “I wont make an excuse... but he saved my life.” he said. Azera sighed.  
“I understand... it's not like it matters anyway... considering I'm likely to join as well.” he said, smiling at the older. Zoro smiled to.  
“I wouldn't let you leave anyway... I'm never leaving you alone again.” he said, grabbing Azera by the collar and pulling him into an embrace. 

“I've missed you.” Azera said, looking up at Zoro and wrapping his arms around the older's neck.  
“Two years is too long a wait for a kiss.” Zoro said, leaning in and kissing Azera softly on the lips. Azera adjusted himself, sitting in Zoro's lap and pulling away, looking at the swordsman, and smiling.  
“Worth it.” Azera laughed.  
“really?” Zoro smirked. “Am I that good a kisser?”

“No!” Azera laughed again, making Zoro deadpan, mouth twitching. “It's worth it because now I know I can stay with you... I didn’t think I could bring Roska down but I did... more or less... and I'm happy.” Azera said, laying his head on Zoro's chest. “and if need be I’d wait for another two more years to be with you... if it meant I could be with you forever.” Azera said.

Zoro pet Azera's back, holding him close and nuzzling his face into Azera's hair, kissing the top of his head. “You wont have to. I already said I'm never letting you leave me again didn't I?” he asked. Azera smiled, nodding.  
“I know I have to go back inside... but can I just stay here for a little while?” the younger asked. Zoro smiled and pulled the boy closer.  
“Of Course.” 

For the next several minutes they stayed like that, holding eachother close, listening to the other's breathing and heart rate and occasional chuckle when hands would skate over ticklish skin. After a moment Azera's grip tightened on Zoro's shirt.  
“... I think I have to go back inside now...” he said, looking up at Zoro. The older smiled and grabbed Azera's chin.  
“I'll see you soon okay? We're nakama now.” he said. Azera smiled back.  
“Weren't we always?” he asked. Zoro smirked and nodded, bringing Azera closer and kissing him again.  
“Of course.”

✩--------------------✩--------------------✩


End file.
